Long Way Down
by Imperfect Being
Summary: BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge.. Sharon and Andy undercover. Adult language.


**BAMDAMMMster prompt Sharon and Andy going undercover.**

 **Enjoy as always I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

Sharon was working on her after action report when her work phone went off.

"Hello, Captain Raydor. "

"Hello, Captain. Can you and Lieutenant Flynn come to my office immediately, please."

"Yes of course Chief, we'll be there right away."

Hanging up her phone she stood up taking a deep breath in then walked out into the murder looking at Flynn. She smiled at him and waved for to follow her. He looked at her puzzled but stood up and walked towards her.

"What's up?"

"The Chief wants to speak with us in his office."

"Uh do you know why?"

She smiled as she saw the worried look in his eyes, she placed her hand in his upper arm.

"No I don't but you're not in trouble Andy, so relax and let's go see what he wants." As she pulled him along to Chief Taylor's office.

As they walked in they were greeted by Chief Fritz Howard and Chief Taylor. Fritz extended his hands towards the chairs in front of Taylor's desk.

"Please have a seat Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. Look I had Chief Taylor call you in here because I need your help. There have been a bunch of break ins and now recently murders in Santa Monica Beach Front Community."

"Okay what can we do to help you Chief Howard?" Waving her hand between her and Flynn.

"I would need you two to pose as a married couple for a few days, so we can find this person or persons committing these crimes."

Sharon and Andy looked at each other then back at Chief Howard.

Andy cleared his throat. "Why us and not Amy Sykes and Chuck Cooper?"

"The couples that have been murdered are." Clearing his throat and loosened his tie around his neck. "Were uh older couples, and since you two are dating now and you both are well uh you know..uh you two would fit in better."

Sharon smiled as she watched Chief Howard awkwardly talk about why he had chosen Andy and herself She looked over at Andy reaching for his hand.

"Well Honey I always wanted to live by the beach. So I guess we should be getting ready. Huh?" Smiling at Andy.

Andy mouth open then closed not sure what to say. Then looked over at a surprised Taylor and Fritz staring at them. Andy then looked back at her and cleared his throat and squeezed her hand. "Sounds good Hon, uh yes we should start packing and I can't wait to see you in a bikini." Raising his eyebrows and showing her that side smirk that made her heart flutter and her knees weak.

She snort laughed and smacked his chest. "God Andrew you are such a male." She laughed again when she saw the two Chiefs watching them. Sharon cleared her throat and put back on her Captain face.

"So Chief Howard when do we start and will we being given new identities?"

"You will keep your original names, you both be Flynn's, who've been married for 10 years. Everything else is in this folder." Fritz slid the file over in front of Sharon.

She opened it up at showed Andy. They both looked up at each other and smiled, she closed the file and nodded her head. Then looked over at Andy.

"So when do we start this operation?"

"As soon as possible Captain. I have your rental car dropped off at your condo as we speak. Good luck you two and don't have to much fun." As his smiled at Sharon then he winked over at Andy.

"Well I can't promise anything." Smirked Andy as he grinned at Fritz and smiled shyly at Sharon as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well Mr. Flynn are you ready to pack and move into our new home?" Smiling at him.

He smiled back and stood up and pulled her chair out and helped her up. "Why Mrs. Flynn I thought you'd never ask." As he extended his arm out to her, she placed her hand on his elbow as they walked out of Chief Taylor's Office.

They drove separate cars to Andy's house, he held his front door open for her and closed it once they were inside.

"Make yourself comfortable while I start packing some clothes."

Sharon nodded and heading into his living room and sat down on his couch then reached for the remote and turned the television on.

Andy was in his bedroom laying out his clothes for their undercover operation on his bed. Once he had all of his clothes that he wanted he'd grabbed his suitcases and suit bag then went to his dresser pulling out socks and boxers. Then he started moving his remaining socks around till he found the small wooden box he was looking for, that had his great grandmothers wedding ring in it. He opened it up to look at the silver band with a maquis diamond surrounded

by smaller diamonds. He closed the lid and placed it in his pocket then started folding his clothes and placed them in his suitcases.

Andy walked out with two cases and his dress suit bag. Sharon stood up and took his dress bag and walked it outside with Andy behind her. She hooked his suit up in the back seat while Andy placed his suitcases in the truck. He walked back up to his front door and locked the door then headed back towards his car.

They arrived at Sharon's condo as he pulled into the visitor spot they noticed the 2015 GT Sonic Blue Shelby Mustang Convertible in Sharon's parking spot.

"Wow that is one sweet ride." As he couldn't take his eyes off the car.

Sharon hummed and smiled at Andy. He can be such a kid at times specially with cars, but that's what she liked about him. "Yes it is, would you like to come up with me or drool over our new car?" She asked with a wide smile.

Andy looked over at Sharon then back ti the car then back at Sharon.

"That's a no brained I'll come upstairs." He grinned then turned off the car and walked around to open her door. Sharon looked up and smiled at him as she reached her hand out for his.

"Would you like me to start some coffee or tea, Sharon?" As he made his way into her kitchen.

Sharon was halfway down the hall shouting. "I would like some tea please, thank you Andy."

Andy chuckled and grabbed her kettle placing water in it then placed it on the stove. Walking over to the cupboard and took out two mugs and placed them next to the stove.

Sharon took out two suitcase and also a suit bag for her dress along with an extra suitcase for her heels. After about 22 minutes she had everything packed and ready to go. She sat on her bed for a few minutes thinking to herself about Andy and her living in a house together. They've only dated for a few weeks and well it's been a long time since she shared a house let alone a bed with another man. Fiddling with her fingers on her lap and lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Andy tap on her door frame.

"Uh Sharon?" He asked as he cautiously made his way into her bedroom after calling her name four times.

Sharon gasped then jumped as she felt Andy gently place a hand on her shoulder.

He pulled his hand away quickly and put then both in the air. "I'm sorry Sharon I didn't mean to startle you, I called your name a four times."

Sharon placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart and smile shyly at Andy. "It's alright Andy, I was just thinking." As she moved over a little on her bed patting her hand down next to her for andyvti take a seat.

Andy cautiously sat down and looked over at Sharon. "What were you thinking about?" As he placed a hand over hers.

She looked at their hands then back into brown eyes. "I was thinking about us."

"Oh." As he looked down at their hands, he wasn't ready to look her in the eyes again.

Sharon moved her free hand under us chin and lifted his face up and smiled. "Andy, I was thinking it's been a long time since I have shared a place with another man and well..." She cleared her throat. "And uh bed with another man too. I just...I'm not...uh..."

Andy cut he off and moved her hand off his face and placed both of her hands into his. "Listen Sharon it's been just as long for me as well, so I'm a little, okay very much as nervous as you are. If it makes you feel better I'll sleep on the couch, it's not a problem." He grinned at her.

Sharon hummed then rested her forehead against his. "No, we are both adults and we are in a relationship together. Besides then it would look suspicion, if you are sleeping on the couch."

He laughed then kissed the tip of her nose pulls back a little and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, we are in a relationship. But I also want you to feel comfortable and I don't want you to feel pressured either."

She rubbed her nose against his and hummed. "Thank you Andy, being around you I always comfortable, and I know you won't make me feel pressured into anything I'm not ready for, I'm sorry for worried you."

He moved his hand out off of hers and placed her hand in the side of her face moving her hair behind her ear. "Don't be sorry Sharon, you were worried and that's normal."

Sharon stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes noticing the tiny specks of gold in them. Her heart pounding as she slowly moved closer to him. This attraction to him scared her but at the same time it thrilled her. This feeling that burned throughout her body, as her lips ghostly hovered over Andy's.

The mixtures of their warmth breathes mixed between them she smiled as Andy sat perfectly still waiting on her next move. Sharon licked her lips as Andy's eyes darkened and was lost in her green orbs. She placed one of her hands on the back on his head and pulled him closer to her. As their lips touched the electricity traveled through their bodies both moaning into the kiss as his hand moved more into thick mane. She opened her mouth wanting to feel his tongue in her mouth for the first time. Andy wasted no time as his tongue slowly moved into her mouth as their tongues caressed one another, both swallowing each other's moans.

They pulled apart for a minute just staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Andy ran his thumb on her cheek and moved in again and kissed her lips. He pulled away clearing his throat and removed his hand from her hair. Reaching into his pocket he took out the small wooden box and look at Sharon.

"I want your wedding ring to mean something to us and to be special so." He took out the ring from the box looking at Sharon. "This was my great grandmothers wedding ring and I would like for you to wear it."

Sharon gasped as she saw the silver band with the marquis diamond and smaller ones around it. "Oh Andy it's beautiful." She held out her hand and watched Andy smile as he took ahold of her hand and slowly placed the ring on her finger. It looked beautiful on her and that it fit her finger perfectly like his great grandmother knew it was meant for her.

He watched her as she stared at the wedding ring on her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. She stool up and went into her jewelry box and took out a wedding band. Walking towards and smiled. "Since we are making this realistic and to have a special meaning, this wedding band belonged to my Uncle Stan. He was a great man who loved to help people, just like you do Andy." As she took ahold of his hand and placed the wedding band on his finger.

He smiled up at her then held her face and kissed her again. They pulled apart slowly and Andy stood up and grabbed her two suitcases looking over at Sharon. "You ready to go Mrs. Flynn?"

She smiled up at him then stood up from her bed and grabbed her suitcase with her heels. "Why yes I am Mr. Flynn, please lead the way."

Andy waited for her by her front door as she locked it. Turning around she smiled at him as they walked towards the elevator. Down at her condo garage their placed their luggage in the truck of their rental car and in the backseat. He opened the passenger door for her, they smiled at each other as she sat down and he closed the door. Andy closed the driver door and started the car. Sharon reached over the console and held his hand, he looked down at their joined hands pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

As Andy puts in their code for the gates to open he looked over at Sharon and smiled. As they drove through the gated beach front community, Sharon squeezed his hand as she looked out the window. It was beautiful the way the sun was starting to set in the clouds showing off it's rays of colors purple, orange, red and yellows. As Andy pulled into their beach house driveway he parked the car and looked over at Sharon.

"Wow it's beautiful here." As he stares at the house.

"Yes, it is." She looked over him. "Well let's get settled in and relax by the beach?"

He looked over at her and smiled then nodded his head yes. As he opened her car door for her he held out the house key as she took it she leaned forward on her toes and kissed Andy. As she pulled away he smile down at her holding her hand as they walked up the front door. As they opened the door they stood there for a few minutes looking at all the pictures that surrounded the walls of their kids and of themselves specially one from their make believe wedding. The place had wooden floors, and the walls painted in different shades of browns, very warm and inviting. Book shelves filled with books, statues, and more pictures.

They made their way down to the master bedroom both froze by the doorway as they glanced at the huge king size bed with a white canopy top with white sheets and beige throw pillows with a note and piece of chocolate on each pillow. As they walked in further both amazed at how big their bedroom was. Sharon gasped as she found the walk in closet.

"Oh my god, I never want to leave this place." As she sees more heels, boots, and sandals all in her size.

Andy chuckled as he watched her. She was like a little girl in a clothing store, her eyes so wide he was surprised they were still in few head. As she looked around at the clothes that were there.

"Well I guess we shouldn't have packed huh?" As he walked in and started looking through the suits and casual clothes that were hung up for him. Sharon turned around and hummed at him.

Andy cleared is throat. "Why don't you go take a bath, relax while I grab our suitcases and make us some dinner."

Sharon walked up to him smiling, she ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck kissing him. Andy hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He pulled away and turned her around pushing her towards the bathroom. Sharon giggled as she was being guided towards the bathroom.

She turned around facing Andy. He stood there staring at her with a serious face and pointed towards the bathtub. "You Mrs. Flynn get in that bathtub now, while I get our bags and dinner ready!" In a stern voice.

Sharon snorted then saluted Andy then started playing with his tie. "Why yes Mr. Flynn." She said in a seductive voice then she winked at him. She squealed as Andy slapped her butt.

"Andy?!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and put his arms up. "What?!" In a innocent voice then grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Andy laughed as he walked through the house till he was outside collecting their suitcases. From his peripheral vision saw a couple walking up towards them. The man with brown hair was wearing khakis shorts with a white collared shirt and the woman with brown hair with blonde highlights was wearing a white sundress with red flowers with brown sandals.

"Hello new neighbor I'm Monty Graves and this is my wife Melissa Graves. Welcome to the neighborhood." As he extended his hand to Andy.

"Hello, I'm Andy Flynn uh my wife Sharon is in the house. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Graves."

"We are having a small get together tomorrow and would love for you and your wife to come." Melissa said as Andy shook her hand.

"Alright, well let me talk to my wife and see if we have any plans tomorrow, thank you." Andy said.

"No problem here is our number, call us anytime. I hope we get to see you two tomorrow." As Melissa gave Andy a piece of paper.

"Thank you, we will call you tomorrow, if we do go is there anything you would like us to bring?"

She laughed and patted her husbands chest. "No just you and your wife. Well it's getting late and we'll let you get back to unpacking. Good night Mr. Flynn." As they waved goodbye at Andy.

"Thank you, good night." Andy waved them goodbye watching them walk down the road towards their place.

Andy walked up the front porch with their suitcases and down the hall to their bedroom, he stopped by the bathroom door and smiled as he heard Sharon humming while she was in the tub. Andy placed their suitcases on the bench in front of their bed and he started unpacking his suitcase while she was still in the bathroom. Once he was all done he grabbed his burner phone and called Chief Howard.

"Hello Mr. Flynn, what do you got for us?"

"I had a couple come to me a Monty and Melissa Graves."

"Let me do a background check I'll get back to you in a hour or so. Good luck and be safe Andy."

"Roger that Fritz, later."

"Later."

Andy hung up his phone and went into the kitchen getting dinner ready.

Sharon put on her black silk robe and exited the bathroom walking into their bedroom. She saw that her suitcases were on the bench she smiled as she saw that his suitcases were already put away. Once she put on her black leggings and a purple sweater she put the rest of her clothes away.

Sharon walked down the hall and inhaled the wonderful scent of dinner that Andy was cooking for them as she entered the kitchen she giggled as she saw Andy wearing her hot pink white laced apron that says "Kiss Me" in bold black letters. Sharon came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle placing a kiss on his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder humming.

"This smell delightful, what is it Honey?"

He turned his head a little and place a kiss on her temple. Meatballs with homemade marinara sauce and there is garlic bread in the oven."

Sharon hummed again as she tightened her arms around his waist. Andy grinned, he enjoyed this, the way that they seem to blend in so well. He thought it would be awkward but than again they've been friends and colleagues for a long time now. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her looking into her beautiful green eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"Your beautiful, oh our neighbors stopped by a Mr. and Mrs. Graves, they invited us to a get together tomorrow."

"Oh they did? Did you talk to Fritz?" As she smiled back at him.

Andy nodded his head yes as he lowered his head and kissed her lips, Sharon moaned and held onto him. Thinking how wonderful this feels to be wrapped in his warm arms, being engulfed in his sweet kisses, and maybe making this arrangement permanent after this undercover operation. She moaned deeply in Andy's mouth as his hands roamed her body and as one of his hands grabbed her butt. Her nails scratched the back of his neck and dug into back as she pushed him into the stove and he growled into her mouth. They both smiled as the timer went off for the garlic bread to come out of the oven. Both blushing as they pulled apart, breathing heavy as they tried to catch their breaths.

Sharon went into cupboards to grab plates while Andy was busy turning off the oven and grabbed the garlic bread placing it on the counter on top of two pot holders. As Sharon was setting up the table she would glance over at Andy and smile as she watched him place their food on their plates with a huge grin on his face. Yes this felt right, being with him she didn't really feel this kind of connection with Jack, yes she did love him at one time but it never felt like this.

Sharon blushed as Andy turned around and caught her staring at him. He smiled at her as he walked into the dinning room with their plates, once they were set on the table Andy came up to her and kissed her lips. Sharon hummed as they wrapped their arms around each other. She pulled away when her stomach grumbled and Andy laughed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed their beverages. They ate their dinner and Andy helped Sharon do the dishes once that was all done she went outside to start the fire as Andy went to take a shower.

Andy appeared and stood on the porch watching Sharon moving some of the logs around in the fire watching it get bigger then she moved onto the blanket laying down looking up at the stars. Andy walked down onto the sand and sat down next to Sharon. She moved her head and smiled up at Andy. Patting the space next to her, he grinned then laid next to her pulling her next to his body and kissed the top of her head as she listened to his heart beat and inhaled his sandalwood and something uniquely him and hummed wrapping her legs with his as they looked up at the stars.

"This is beautiful Andy." She breathed out.

He kissed her head again and have her a light squeeze. "Yes, its lovely here. It must be the lovely company I have with me."

Sharon snorted and buried her face into chest. Andy laughed and held onto her tightly. They laid like that for a few hours then Andy's burner phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy, we have the information on Mr. and Mrs. Graves. Monty Graves has a history of violence and sexual abuse towards woman, but was freed since the witness was never found or they wouldn't testify. Now Melissa Graves has been arrested for theft and one case of abuse. So these could be the couple we are looking for. So please be careful."

"Yes, I'll let Sharon know. Thank you and have a nice night." As he hung up he watched Sharon put out the fire and smother it with sand to make sure no embers could start a fire during the night. She looked over at him, smiled then reached for his hand as they walked inside to talk about what Chief Howard just informed him.

After discussing everything with Sharon they decided it was time for bed as Sharon went into the bathroom to brush her teeth then use the toilet. Andy was double checking the stove, locks, and windows. Once that was done he walked into their bedroom just as Sharon walked out of the bathroom. They both stood at the edge of the bed, Andy looked over at her.

"What side do you usually sleep on?"

"Uh I usually sleep on the right side, you?"

"I can sleep on any side, so you take the right and I'll take the left."

He watched as Sharon pulled back the sheets and laid in bed. Andy went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and used the toilet as well. When he came out he saw Sharon was facing towards the bay window as the waves crashes onto the shore. He smiled as he walked towards his side of the bed and climbed in. He laid on his back and was about to fall asleep when felt the bed shift and groaned as he felt her cold feet run across his calves as their legs intertwined and she placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and she hummed. They soon both fell into a deep slumber.

As the sun rises casting it's flow into the bay window in their bedroom. Andy slowly opened his eyes sorta confused on his surroundings until he felt the warm breath on his neck and her arm under his shirt across his stomach. He smiled as she slightly snored and moaned as she moved to stretch her body as her hand moved up onto his chest.

"Good morning Beautiful, how did you sleep?" He says in a sleepy voice.

She moved her body closer to his, placing her hand over his heart and ran her nose along his neck smiling.

"Good morning Handsome, I haven't slept this good in a long time. You?"

He moved onto his back and pulled her to him. "I haven't been this well rested in years, must be the company of a beautiful creature next to me." As he kissed her head.

Sharon giggled and looked up at him. "Beautiful creature?" As she raised one of her eyebrows.

He smiled down at her. "Alright, how about Beautiful Wife?"

She hummed then moved up on her elbows and kissed his lips. "Much better Mr. Flynn."

He pulled her on top of him and grinned. "I like when you say that, Mrs. Flynn."

Sharon moved a hand into his hair and stared into chocolate brown eyes. "I like saying it, and I like when you call me Mrs. Flynn."

"Yeah?"

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled down at him. "Yes, I do."

"Would you Sharon?"

"Would I what Andy?"

Clearing his throat. "Get married again? You know to me for reals?"

"I told myself no I wouldn't, but that was before knowing you. But to answer your question yes I would marry you, Andy." As she smiled down at him.

He cupped her face as he smiled up at her. "Really?"

She laughed, nodding her head. "Yes, really Andy I would."

He pulled her face down to a passionate kiss both moaning as their tongues swirled together smiling into their kiss.

They got out of bed and did their morning routine, both laughing as they both made breakfast. Once they were done and placed the dishes in the dishwasher Andy called Monty and told him that they were looking forward to hanging out them later on today. Once that was done Andy met Sharon outside and sat down next to her on the sand enjoying the sounds of the waves hitting the shore, the seagulls squawking, and the smell of salt water filling their lungs as they inhaled the fresh air. Andy sat behind Sharon wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back up against his chest as she rested the back of her head on his shoulder both staring out into the horizon.

Andy was in the bedroom changing into jeans and a baby blue polo shirt while Sharon was in the closet getting dressed. As she stood in her red lace bra and panties, she couldn't decide what sun dress to wear so she grabbed the two dresses and walked out to a very stunned Andy as he turned around with his mouth ajar his eyes on her breast then traveled down her body sending goosebumps all over her body. It's been a long time since a man looked at her like that and she enjoyed it as she watched Andy rubbed he right ear.

Sharon cleared her throat smiling over at Andy as he blushed traveled from his chest all the way to his face, still rubbing his ear, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just walk out dressed like that and expect me not to stare, I mean wow Sharon. Is that what you wear all the time?"

Sharon smiled as she held up the two dresses. "I'm not sorry, I enjoyed the way you were looking at me. To answer your question yes I wear this style all the time."

Andy closed his eyes as he groaned in pleasure which made Sharon snort. "You are going to be the death of me Sharon."

"Don't say that Andy, we've just found each other. So what dress should I wear?" Holding up the two dresses.

He looked at both then grinned.

"Wear what you're wearing now."

Wiggling his brows at her laughing. "Ouch!" As Sharon smacked him.

"Seriously Andrew, what dress?" Trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Alright, alright I like the green one, it goes well with your skin and brings out the green in your eyes.

"Thank you Andy, see was that so hard?" As she turned around walking into the dress and pulled it up. Smiling as she heard and groan and felt his eyes on her butt. "Andy?" She looked over her shoulder. "Could you help zip up the back of my dress, please.

Andy walked up behind her placing his hands on the back of the dress as the other took ahold of the zipper slowly pulling it up and placing small kisses on her bare making Sharon hum and shiver, when he made it to the top of the dress he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck then moved his mouth to her ear.

"You look gorgeous Sharon." As his warm breath tickled behind her ear, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as his voice, along with his light touches caressed her body, and just his being making her center pool between her legs.

"Andy." She breaths breathless.

Andy hummed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

Sharon hummed and placed her hands over his, they swayed side to side for a few minutes. They let go of each other putting on their shoes and heading over to the Graves residents.

After spending 6 hours over at their place and meeting everyone in the neighborhood Andy and Sharon decided to call it a night saying goodbyes and giving out hugs. Andy smiled over at Sharon and reached for her hand. As they walked hand in hand they didn't see Monty and Melissa slowly following them back to their place.

The next thing they knew was something hitting them in the back of the head and total darkness. Sharon's head hurt like hell and she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her dress she realized it was blood. She groaned as she turned her head to look around, she gasped as she saw Andy tied up to chair just like her with a huge gash on his forehead.

Trying to say his name but it was hard her throat felt dry. She tried to swallow but it felt like sandpaper. She tried swallowing again.

"Andy?"

He slowly woke up groaning then struggled to free his arms and legs then relaxed when it was no use.

"Andy?"

He looked up and stared at Sharon.

"Sharon? What...what happened?"

"I...I...all I remember is walking home with you and being hit in the head now we are in our house. Are you alright?"

"My head is killing me, you Sharon?"

"Same here but my throat is really dry. I think they drugged me Andy."

From the shadows two figures appeared, Monty holding a 9mm and Melissa carrying a knife.

"Look sweetheart, they are finally waking up." Monty smiled staring at Sharon.

"What do you want asshole?" Asked Andy.

Melissa stood in front of Andy and slapped him hard across the face making Andy groan in pain.

"Watch your mouth or die." As she held the blade to his throat.

"Andy!" Sharon said.

Monty stood in front of her. He moved some of her hair to the side and touched her face running his thumb along her lips and down her body touching her breast. Sharon tried to move but couldn't.

"Now, now Sharon. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

"What do you want?" Sharon asked.

He took the knife from his wife's hand and brought it to Sharon's dress and started cutting in showing her red lace bra. Making Monty moaned then smiled.

"I want you Sharon, and your husband is going to watch as I fuck you, and then I'm going to kill you both." As he kissed her hard.

She bit his lip and he cursed at her then slapped her hard across the face. Sharon spit out blood.

"That was a mistake you fucking bitch."

Slapping her again, spitting her lip open and tears started falling for her eyes.

Then from out of know where windows began to break and smoke started filling the house causing everyone to cough and gag. Then the front and back door busted open with men and woman in helmets, ballistic vest, and guns came through. Demanding that Monty and Melissa Graves to put there hands up and surrender.

They heard Fritz voice as he started to untie Sharon then moved to untie Andy. They both moved to each other hugging each other as their life's depended on it.

He pulled back and held onto her face, he was mad at what he saw her busted lip and her right eye starting to swell up.

"Are you okay?" As he wiped her tears.

Sharon nodded and gave him a slight smile the moaned as her lip tore and fresh blood came oozing out.

"I love you Sharon." Then pulled her into a passionate kiss not caring that it tasted like blood. He just wanted to kiss and hold her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Andy and her heart rate went faster as her head catch up to her ears as Andy just said he loved her.

She pulled away and held his face giving him a side grin.

"I love you too Andy, so very much."

They smiled at each other just ignoring the others in the room and pulled her into another kiss.

Fritz told his people to leave as he stayed behind. He cleared his throat and watched as they pulled apart blushing.

"You two did great and I'm sorry I was late. Are you both okay?"

"We have had worse." Says Andy holding her by her waist.

"Yes we are fine Chief, thank you for saving us."

"Welcome I have a car waiting for you both to take you to the hospital."

"Thank you Chief, you ready Andy?"

He smiled over at her and squeezed her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sharon."

{The End}


End file.
